


Na hora certa

by Arachness



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Cinco segundos após eles se conhecerem a alma gêmea dele se jogou de uma escada ao tentar lhe dar um chute voador.





	Na hora certa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).



Doumeki tentou não olhar para o timer no seu pulso ao longo do dia e em geral ele conseguiu isso, olhar na verdade havia sido a parte mais difícil, saber que estava vindo e que não havia nada que ele podia fazer para evitar. Ele sabia que ia acontecer naquele dia, que o relógio chegaria no zero e aí estaria a pessoa que significaria mais para ele do que qualquer outra.

Ele se lembra da primeira vez que ele perguntou para seu avô o que os números no seu pulso significam. Na ocasião Haruka tinha sorrido e lhe explicado que era a quantidade de tempo até os fios vermelhos trazerem ele e sua alma gêmea juntos, naquela época parecia razoavelmente longe, mais de dez anos no futuro. Mas quanto mais o tempo passava menor o tempo parecia. Ele ouviu algumas vezes seus colegas de classe comentando como eles desejavam já encontrarem de uma vez, mas para ele sentia um pouco cedo demais, pesado demais. Então ele não olhou para o seu timer e ele tinha um pouco de esperança que sua alma gêmea fosse fazer o mesmo, se eles sempre iam acabar juntos porque apressar as coisas. Sempre que Doumeki imaginava sua alma gêmea ele visualizava alguém muito como ele mesmo, um sujeito quieto e comedido, alguém que ponderaria sobre as questões importantes e agiria com calma e prudência.

Cinco segundos após eles se conhecerem a alma gêmea dele se jogou de uma escada ao tentar lhe dar um chute voador.

O que no momento em questão serviu para expulsar completamente quaisquer pensamentos sobre almas gêmeas e contadores de sua mente e se focar mais em desviar dos golpes aleatórios que o garoto de óculos estava tentando lhe dar até dois professores vierem separar a briga.

Na sala do diretor ao explicar a briga Doumeki falou sobre aleatoriamente ser atacado e o garoto de óculos que Doumeki tinha acabado de descobrir que se chamava Kimihiro Watanuki ficou apenas dizendo vagamente que Doumeki merecia ser aleatoriamente chutado, as  bochechas de Watanuki vermelhas, e ele estava evitando olhar Doumeki diretamente durante o tempo todo em que eles permaneceram na sala. Como havia sido a primeira vez que os dois garotos haviam estado em uma situação como aquela o diretor deixou que eles saíssem apenas com um aviso de que se eles se metessem em uma situação como aquela novamente haveria punições mais graves.

Eles saíram da sala e Watanuki começou a andar bem rápido na direção da sua sala, Doumeki o seguiu.

“Porque você tentou me chutar ?”

“Porque você mereceu !” o garoto repetiu, dessa vez bem mais alto do que quando eles estavam na sala do diretor.

“Eu não mereci, eu só estava descendo as escadas”

“Sim você mereceu ! Você nem olhou pra mim quando eu passei por você ! Você agiu como se eu não fosse nada ! Eu imagino que você estava surpreso por eu não ser uma garota, eu também fiquei bem surpreso quando eu te vi, mas isso não te dá o direito de apenas me ignorar e passar por mim como se eu não fosse ninguém”

Doumeki levantou levemente a manga do seu uniforme escolar e viu os números em seu timer.

“Oh, zerou”

De alguma maneira o comentário fez Watanuki parecer até mais ofendido do que antes.

“Sim zerou ! Você não notou ?”

“Eu não estava prestando atenção”

“Que tipo de pessoa não presta atenção ao seu timer ? Eu mal consegui dormir pelos últimos dias pensando sobre isso”

“Eu dormi muito bem nos últimos dias”

Talvez foi sua conexão de alma gêmea que avisou Doumeki a colocar os dedos nos ouvidos antes de Watanuki começar a gritar xingamentos na sua direção.

Ele tirou os dedos de seus ouvidos apenas após ter acabado.

“Porque você está tão irritado ?”

“Sei lá, talvez porque você é a prova definitiva que o universo me detesta e quer que eu seja infeliz”

“Você parece estar mais irritado comigo especificamente do que com o universo”

“Você arruinou meu momento perfeito de mangá shoujo com o qual eu passei a minha vida inteira sonhando”

“Não deveria ser shonen ai ? Sabe considerando-”

“Você se está focando no aspecto errado !”

“Você quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua sala ? Sabe considerando-”

“Nunca !” Watanuki gritou.

E Doumeki assistiu o rapaz andar invocado para longe com a conclusão de que sua alma gêmea era um completo idiota, e bem mais barulhento do que Doumeki tinha imaginado que ele seria, mas ao menos ele também era ridiculamente fofo quando ele estava irritado, o que em teoria não deveria compensar tanto quando compensava na realidade.

Novamente ele olhou seu timer, a sequência de zeros fixos que para sempre estaria na sua pele. Ele sempre achou que sentiria pesado ver aqueles números, como se o seu percurso inteiro já estivesse marcado, mas não, quase o oposto parecia estar acontecendo o universo parecia estranhamente mais interessante e cheio de possibilidades.

E quando Doumeki começou a andar rumo a sua sala ele o fez se sentindo leve por dentro.


End file.
